Maximum Ride and Criminal Minds meet
by maximumride062000
Summary: All human... JUST READ IT OK! Not good at summaries...at all. FAX
1. Chapter 1

Max's P.O.V

I walked up to the witness's door thinking 'as soon as I get this over with I should go and get something from a drive-through because I'm starving.' I knocked on the door and it opened a crack. I took my gun from the holster and pushed the door open a little more.

"FBI, is anyone home?" I asked clearing the living room. I walked into the kitchen and saw a body laying on the floor. I put me gun away and bent down to feel a pulse but only felt a cold skin. I heard light footsteps from behind me. I wiped around so fast that I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. It was a man maybe early twenty's or late teens. He pointed a gun at me head.

"Put your gun on the ground or I'll shoot." Was all he said. I put my gun on the ground and kicked it over to him. I felt something hit the back of my head. Hard. The last thing I remember thinking before it all went black was. ' crap... I was looking forward to the hamburger...

**(tell me it I should post another chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NUDGE: OMG! We left on a cliff hanger I..i..i wonder what will happen next will Max get that cheese burger she love them she would kill for the ..off topic...ok I am here to do the disclaimer you know like why do we need disclaimers like why would James Patterson have to go on a website just to write new fake stuff about his boo-**

**IGGY: NUDGE SHUT UP!**

**NUDGE: but but bu-**

**IGGY:nudge... just do the disclaimer**

**NUDGE:...ok...she doesn't own us... but it would be like so weird if she did cause she would like mix us with weird shows and stuff li-**

**IGGY: NUDGE! -covers Nudges mouth- and this time DON'T BITE ME!**

**Morgan's P.O.V.**

"Hey, has anyone seen Max? I wanted her to come with me to the victim's house for further questioning." Emily asked, walking over to us.

"No, not since she went to... um... Gerald Finster's house." I said remembering when Hotch told her to go.

"How long ago was that?" She asked.

"About three hours ago." I said looking down at my watch.

"I'll call her." Emily mumbled as she grabbed her phone and typed in Max's number. "Voice Mail. She always answers her phone."

"Let me try." I said I picked up my phone from the table and dialed her familiar number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," I said under my breath.

_"__Hey this is Max, If your hearing this it's most likely because I really don't wanna talk to you. If your work calling me in for a case just keep calling I'll pick up soon enough, if we're on a case and you have called more then once I'm in deep trouble. Find me... NOW!... Ohhh yeah and uh BEEP!" _

"Uh Hotch, we have a problem!" I said after Max's voice mail messagehad finished.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking over at us.

"Max is missing." I told him.

"You sure?" He asked all serious like.

"Yes, she didn't pick up her phone after we called her twice. And have you heard her voice mail?" I asked. This was the first time that I have ever heard her voice mail, because she always picks up. It's like a part of her.

"Call Garcia and see if she can trace her cell phone." He said, I typed in her number.

"Hello my chocolate god. Whats the haps?" She asked.

"Garcia this is serious, I need you to track her cell." I said putting her on speaker phone.

"Um... it's off." She said. "Why what happened?" She asked.

"We think she's missing." Emily said.

"Oh my god, Oh! When Max first joined the team she gave me a list of numbers, told me if she ever went missing to get you guys to call them and tell them where you are. She also gave a note on what you needed to tell them when you called." She said quickly.

"Fax them over." Hotch told her and then hung up. "Reid and Rossi go to the witness's and see what you find." He told the two other agents. They quickly got going. The fax (**AN/ FAX! No pun intended)** thingy went off telling us that the numbers were here. I went and grabbed them off the the printer that was hooked up the the machine. There was a list of numbers and next to them there was a word or two.

"Morgan you and Emily call the numbers. J.J. you and I will keep working on the case we are here for. Get to work." him and J.J. went out of the room.

"Lets call some people." I said looking down at the list. There were two names but several numbers under each.

"I will call 'nudge' and you call 'iggy' she said." I nodded and started dialing. The first few I got nothing but when I got to the fifth I finally got answer.

"Hello?" a male voice asked on the line.

"Is this Iggy? Figgy?" I said the word that was next to his name.

"Max? You sound like a dude." The guy laughed.

"No, I'm agent Morgan, I work with Max. we are afraid that she went missing and you were on a list that we are supposed to call if something like this happened." I informed him. Something fell in the background.

"Where are you?" He asked, all traces of humor gone.

"Arizona police station." I said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said and then the line went dead.

"You get anything?" I asked Emily.

"Yep, she said that she'll be hear in 20 minutes." She said.

"Yeah he said that he would be here in ten minutes." I replied. About five minutes later Reid and Rossi came back.

"What'd you guys find?" I asked. They set down a laptop on the table, Reid opened it just in time to see Max get slapped across the face. There were two other men in the back holding a guy back, the other guy looked beyond ticked off. The other guy, (the one that hit Max.) kicked her in the stomach, she curled up in a ball protecting her head. The mad one (the one being held back, I need to find out his name) looked like he was ready to kill this guy. I clenched my hands into fists, nobody hurts Max and gets away with it! After the 'Man' finished abusing Max he left the room and the other guys let the mad one go. He ran over to Max and got down on his knees, he flipped her onto her back. Max looked like crap, her face was covered in blood, the room they were in had one bed and a toilet in the corner with a curtain around it.

"Max?" the mad one said, moving her hair out of her face. Who is this guy!? Max groaned she looked up the guy.

"Fang?" she asked her eyes going wide.

"What are you doing here?" He asked concerned.

"Some idiot hit me over the head, I think it was with a frying pan, those things hurt!" she said holding the back of her head. He chuckled,

"Help me up." She said trying to stand.

"The great Maximum ride asking for help? Or you go back to Martinez?" He asked helping her up.

"No, I kept your name, it had a ring to it." She sat down on the bed, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. Emily called Garcia.

"Garcia, what is Max's maiden name?" She asked putting her on speaker phone.

"It's Ride, isn't it?... Nope it is Martinez,"

"Looks like out little Maxie, who hates men, well besides yo- well she tolerates you, was or is married." Emily said, just then two people burst into the room one was a tall and lanky the other was a African American girl. They walked up to the front desk person and he pointed them over to us.

"Are you the people that called us about Max?" The guy asked.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger... don't kill me! (hides behind editor/friend) **_**dude I'm not a shield so quit hiding behind me, and besides they can't get you. **_**Anyway...(still hiding) 3 reviews or this story will be no more! -scary music plays in back round hears scream- **_**THRILLER! **_**(writer falls off chair) Courtney! **_**Don't say my name this is going on the inter web SHUT UP! I SAY INTER WEB! Anyway that was for my very amusement. **_**So um what will happen next remember 3 REVEIWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but SOPA is trying to shut down Fan fiction! we need so stop them! **

** petitions. / petition/stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF.**

** copy and past that into the website bar at the to of your computer, and scroll all the way down and do what you need to do, It should tell you what to do. Do IT we need to stop them, those evil people, even there name is stupid! I WON'T BE ABLE TO READ ABOUT FANG! we need to nip this in the bud. I thing I used that right, right? **

** Ok I need to stay on topic just sign the thingy ma bob! bye, **

**and about my next chapter, I will have it posted as soon as I come up with some ideas, if you have any let me know. **

**AFTER YOU SIGN THE THINGY! **


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's P.O.V.

Two people burst into the room and walked over to the front desk. The secretary pointed them in our direction.

"Are you the people that called us about Max?" The man asked.

"Yes, you must be Iggy and Nudge?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah we are, did the guy leave any evidence at the crime scene?" Iggy asked.

"He left that computer, we can see what happening but don't know where its coming from or who." I said. They looked over at the screen.

"Oh My God! Its Fang, Max was right, he is alive! Max would have known if he was dead, they always knew if the other was in trouble or hurt, so why wouldn't they know if the other was dead? Iggy! Do think that they could be telepathic? They always knew that the other was thinking, but it they wer-" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth,

"Sorry, she talks a lot. Oww! She bit me!" He dropped his hand.

"Then don't put your hand over mt mouth. Do you know how many-"

"NUDGE! My ears are bleeding!" He yelled at her. She looked down sheepishly. "Don't talk unless someone talks to you first. Ok?" She nodded. The phone rang.

"What you got baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Ok, Max was indeed married, to a guy named Nick Ride, three weeks after the wedding he went missing, apparently the people were going after Max but he stopped them and let them take him instead."

"Yeah, Max was a wreck after that, didn't eat or even come out of her room for three weeks, we don't know how she survived. We were all relieved when she walked into the kitchen wanting food one day. Then Angel went missing and Max lost it after that, tried to kill herself." I couldn't help but gasp, Garcia did as well. "No matter how strong Max looks, she's a very fragile person, she's just good at hiding it." He sat down in one of the chairs. Hotch walked in.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Well we got the people that were on her list and Rossi and Reid found that lap top." I reported.

"Who's he?" He asked when he saw the guy in the cell type thing that Max was in.

"Name's Nick Ride and Max's husband." Morgan told him.

"Could Garcia trace it?"

"No, it's only being stemmed to the Lap top." She said. I forgot that she was on the phone. Max and Nick started talking again, we all turned to the screen.

"Is Angel here?" Max asked.

"Yeah, they take her out when I'm sleeping, last time they tried it when I was awake I broke one of there arms." He stated.

"When do they bring her back?" Max was sitting in front of him.

"Soon, she says they don't do anything, but I'm not stupid." Max looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said still not looking at him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." He told her. She jumped up.

"YES I DO! If I had gotten there faster they would have taken me instead! You would be living the life that you were ment to live! Angel would have never been taken and she would be at school with friends but instead now were all locked up. If they have taken me none of this would have happened." she exploded. He pulled her back on the bed and made her look at him.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again! I'm glad it was me that they took, and as for Angel they would have taken her anyway. This was not your fault, he had a choice-" Just then the door opened and a little girl was thrown into the room.

"ANGEL!

**sorry for the short chapter, i'm trying to make them longer but I thought I needed to post at least something. i'll start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. please review, I need some ideas? thanks i'll post as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Maximum ride! But I wish I did... **

Max's P.O.V

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my lap, she still hasn't woken up yet. She was so young, to young to have done anything to deserve this. No, no one deserve to be locked up like this. When I get my hands on Jeb I'm gonna make him wish that I killed him back when I had the chance. Ok, I bet your confused, let me fill you in.

Jeb is my father, my mom died when I was ten Jeb (I refuse to call him Dad) turned abusive. I lived like that for six years, until I met Fang. I fell for him and he found out about the abuse and helped my out. When Jeb found out that he knew he tried to kill Fang but we stopped him and he went to jail. And that was the last time I saw him until this morning... or I think it was morning. I have no concept of time. Fang was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, but I knew he was no where near asleep. Angel started to shift in my lap. Her eyes shot open when she felt that she was being held.

"Do you remember me?" I asked the six your old. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. She looked confused for a minute. They her whole face lit up.

"Max?" She asked hopefully. I nodded. She threw her skinny pale arms around my neck and hugged me with a force that a little kid her size should not possess. Fang was watching us closely, but he didn't say anything, probably not wanting to interrupt anything. "Fang told me a lot about you. But I can remember a few things, like what you bought me that bare. Why are you here? There going to hurt you, you shouldn't be here!" She exclaimed. I just held her close, afraid that if I let her go she would just disappear into thin air. The door slowly crept open like they do in all of the horror movies that kids watch when there parents are sleeping. And in the doorway stood Jeb himself. He walked in with his hands behind his back like all of the businessmen men do. He looked at us with disgust.

"I had higher hopes for you Maximum." He said disapprovingly.

"Well, your hope and mine are completely different, unlike you I don't find joy in beating people to death." I replied, hate clear in my voice. Anger flashed in his eyes. _Good._ I thought to myself.

"You could still join me, you know? It's not to late." He told me.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I asked in a 'duh?' voice. His face went red with rage. I smirked in satisfaction. I knew that it wasn't a good idea to get him mad, but I couldn't help it, what can I say? I just have that affect on people. Fang sat there with a glare on his usually emotionless face. Angel had her head birded into my neck. Jeb glared but left the room. Angel looked at my face.

"Is her gone?" She asked fear leaking into her voice. My temper flared, I'm going to kill him for making my Angel so scared. He's going to pay for ripping my family apart, that was for sure. I looked down at the frighted girl in my arms.

"Yes sweetie, he's gone." _for now. _I thought the last part to myself. I looked over at Fang. I could tell he thought that same thing, but didn't dare say it out loud. "Come on, you guys should get some sleep. I wake you if they come back." I told them. Angel was already fast asleep. In all honesty I was bone dead tired, but I didn't dare let it show. But since Fang knows me as well as her does gave me a pointed look. I just gave him a confused look, acting like I had I no idea what he was implying. He gave me another look that told me he saw threw that one too. I just glared at hem, but laid down anyway. I didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment. I put Angel next to the wall so that if they tried to take her they would have to reach over me to get to her. Fang sat down next to me and went back to leaning agents the wall and a hand on my shoulder. It was then that I realized how much I missed him, his touch, the way he used to rub circles in between my shoulder blades to get me to sleep. I put my head on the small pillow and fell into my first dreamless sleep in five years.

Linnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I woke up to Fang shaking my shoulder. Fro a minute I was back at home. Fang waking me up for breakfast, Angel sleeping in her room downstairs. But it left as quickly as it came and I remembered where I was. But I didn't care, I was with Fang and Angel and that's all the matters at the moment. I looked up at Fang with questioning eyes.

"It's time to get hon, they'll be coming soon." He told me, moving a stray curl behind my ear. I looked over and saw Angel still sleeping in my side.

"Why, what could the possibly want?" I groaned quietly trying not wake Angel.

"This is when they give us food." was his reply. I nodded, it probably wasn't going to be much and would taste like crap. But food was food and would keep us relatively alive.

"Did he come back when we were asleep?" I asked, siting up.

"No, no one did." HE put his arm around my shoulder. "Is that my jacket?" He asked. I looked down and saw his jacket hanging loosely around my small body.

"Yeah, I never go anywhere with out it." I told him. It still smelled like him. It made me fell close to him, made me fell safe like he was right there. But it wasn't the same as it was when I was sitting next to him or laying next to him when we slept. And for a second I was that broken girl, the one that had the best thing in her life ripped away from her. Fang just pulled me closer.

**ok I just realized this completely forgot about Gazzy, i'm going to fix that, not if your confused about Angel, she's Max's little sister, jeb got a women knocked up and took Angel, some give me an idea about hoe I should bring in Gazzy, my head is completely empty at the moment. I well not post another chapter until I get at least 3 reviews! just take two seconds out of your life to give me some feedback, and thank you to the people that do. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I like abandoned you all for like a month! But if you didn't already know I had started up another story. That one is criminal minds as well but I posted it as a maximum ride only because I thought more people would see it that way. Be sure to check that one out as well. And I posted another one as well. With criminal minds as well. I really like that show if you haven't already guessed. On with the story. This chapter won't be that long, I just thought I owed you something.**

Fang's P.O.V.

I just pulled Max closer to me, after they took me I was hoping that she might move on and find someone new. I knew it was selfish to want her stay faithful to me but there was a little part of me that wanted it. I will kill Jeb, I swear I will have his head on a stick!hurting Max and Angel like that was not going to happen anymore. I've been doing my best to try and keep them away from Angel. But they somehow keep getting passed me with out me even knowing what there doing until she's already gone. I buried my face in her hair. God I've missed her, but who wouldn't?

A slot in the door opened and they shoved three trays in. all three covered in white glop, the same thing that they gave us every two days.

"I think I saw it move." Max said, grossed out.

"It's better then nothing, it's not that bad." I added she took a bite and spit it right back out. I chuckled at the face she made. She glared at me.

"You are such a lair!" she punched me in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" I said putting my hand over my heart. "That hurt, that hurt deep." I sniffled. She knew I faking. And she gave me a small smile. Exactly what I aiming for. Anything to make her smile. But I knew that, that was about all I'll get until we get out of here. Angel woke up after a few minutes of me and Max throwing insults back and forth, just like we did when we were teenagers. Angel crawled into Max's lap. Angel had asked about her a lot, and I told her everything I could. And Max adored Angel, did anything she wanted within reason of course she did bye her that 50 dollar bare... I handed Angel the 'food' and she made a face.

"Is this what everyone else has to eat?" She asked.

"No sweetie, and as soon as we get out of here I'm going to bye you the biggest milkshake that I can find." Max told her.

"What's a milkshake?" She asked confused. Max just smoothed down her curls.

"You'll see." She told her.

"Will you bye me one?" I asked.

"In your dreams." She said.

"Don't you mean int _your_ dreams?" I asked.

"That's what we call nightmares." She retorted.

"Why are you two so mean to each other?" Angel asked.

"We're just messing around." I assured her. The door opened and they tossed in a little boy. When he saw us he quickly crawled/ran over to the corner of the small room. Max handed Angel to me and slow walked over to the boy with both of her hands held out as a sign of peace.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." She told him softly. She crouched down in front of him. He just moved deeper into the corner.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed. She moved back a little.

"Hey, everything's going to be ok. You don't have to be scared." She said soothingly. He seemed to relax a little. She got a little closer. "Can you tell me what your name is?" she asked him.

"Y-y-yeah. Ari."

**ha ha ha bet you thought it was Gazzy! Man I'm mean. Three reviews please**!


End file.
